keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Hanabi Kawai
Hanabi Kawai (河合花火, Kawai Hanabi) is a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School, the third ranked examinee, and a member of the Elite Class. Appearance She has short, wavy, magenta hair and her eyes are shining. When training, she prefers the white version of the school swimsuit. Personality Kawai normally acts energetic and cheerful, but she will turn different when she gets serious in her fight. Her hobbies are travelling and watching zombie movies. Background As a child Kawai was too talented, her friends were bothered. She couldn't find anyone with equality to her, and felt jealous to her friends who enjoyed their play. Thus she couldn't enjoy the sport. She was once joined the softball and her team won at National Competitions.Chapter 9, page 11 Plot Second Exam Arc Kawai enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. She was mentioned a bit by Naka Sayuri for her achievement. On the first test of the second exam, the penalty kick, she obtained 10 hits for her score with "good" rating.Chapter 15, pages 13-14 Later, she was temporary ranked at the 4th place for the exam result.Chapter 21, page 9 On the third and final test of the second exam, the mock race, for the first race, she got her turn in group 1 along with Nozomi Kaminashi and 10 other examinees.Chapter 22, page 10 She tried to get rid of Nozomi, however Nozomi ignored her and ran away.Chapter 26, pages 9-10 She eventually won the first race. Later, she got her turn in group 3 for the second race, the same again as Nozomi.Chapter 28, page 13 When Nozomi was ganged up by 4 girls, she interrupted the fight, and defeated 3 of them. While the last survivor ran away, she started to talk with Nozomi, alluding of how Nozomi ignored her on the previous race.Chapter 29 Kawai made her move to reach Nozomi in close distance, and landed an opening blow on her. However, not like the previous other girls that instantly knocked out after took a single hit from her. Nozomi was able to survive by avoiding the jaw, one of weak points. Kawai surprised with how she knew about that, she continued to attack her and proceed to overwhelm Nozomi. To counter Kawai's attack, Nozomi eventually used her own technique. Kawai managed to dodged but it grazed her swimsuit.Chapter 30, pages 1-16 When she overwhelmed Nozomi again by targeting her solar lexus and nape, the other weak points, Nozomi used her BTB Attack to counter and prevent Kawai from targeting her weak points futhermore.Chapter 31, pages 1-13 As the match time remained 1 minute, Nozomi pushed her again and they clashed in equal strength. Nozomi seemingly cornered her and was about to finish her. However Kawai countered and cancelled Nozomi's last attempt, hitting on the weak point and made her knocked out. Kawai thanked her and claimed that she enjoyed the fight.Chapter 33, pages 2-18 Sweet Room Arc Her rank was increased to the 3rd place when the final result released. She eventually was accepted into Setouchi and became a part of the Elite Class. Abilities Kawai fighting style is classified as an In-Fighter. Despit this, she is also competent in speed and counterattack. Rapid Movement: Due to her experience in Softball before trying Keijo, Kawai mastered the a rapid movement which takes a huge distance with one step. Originally it's used in both Softball and Baseball to outwit the batter to hit the ball. Kawai utilized it in Keijo to get closer to her opponents. Kawai targets the jaw.jpg|Kawai targets the jaw to knock her opponent. Kawai targets the solar plexus.jpg|Kawai targets the solar plexus to interfere with breathing. Kawai targets the nape.jpg|Kawai targets the nape to stop her opponent's movement. Fatality Attacks: Kawai mastered the pressure points, or capable of targeting the weak spots on the human body. Her speciality that tends to end the match quickly. By using her ass. So far she was seen to be able to target these spots properly. *'Jaw': She can target the lower jaw to affect the brain and knock them, just like in boxing. *'Solar Plexus': To interfere with breathing. *'Nape': Another way to stop the opponents' movement. Ass Guillotine (尻ギロチン, Shiri Girochin): The technique with a massive power focused on her ass. Kawai jumps to target her opponents' nape. As if she beheads them. References Category:Female Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Elite Class Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Characters